Inazuma Eleven con Pablo Uris
by Ray Shok
Summary: Este es el primer cápitulo. Las parejas serán: Aki por Endo y Goenji por Natsumi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que espero no meter la pata mucho (xD). Esta serie será con casi la misma trama que la serie original solo que cuenta con la aparición de mi OC: Pablo Uris. Espero que os guste. (0 yaoi, 0 lemon, por el momento va a ser así hasta el final)Se aceptan 0C. Bueno lo dicho, Inazuma Eleven ni sus pesonajes me pertenecen, (Salvo Pablo y alguno más que aparezca). Parejas: Endaki, Goenatsu (En este cápitulo aún no perdo después sí)**

Una vez más, Pablo y Endo iban a la destartalada caseta del club de fútbol, ¿la razón?, ver si alguno de sus compañeros se dignaba a entrenar.

-¡Chicos, vamos a entrenar!- dijo el apasionado capitán del Raimon, Mamoru Endo.

-Otra vez… Sólo somos ocho jugadores, y para eso 7 no sabemos jugar-dijo Kurimatsu jugando a la Nintendo DS.

-Kurimatsu, tendrías que haber tirado antes- le dijo Someoka refiriéndose a la Nintendo.

-Sí que sabéis jugar, el problema es que no queréis- dijo Pablo, desanimado.

-Oh, venga, si no tenemos ni una sola supertécnica- dijo Sinichi.

-¡NO LAS TENÉIS PORQUE NO ENTRENAIS!- gritó enfadado Pablo.

-Pasamos, ir vosotros, soccer freaks- dijo Shourin.

Endo y Pablo salen de la caseta, este último dando un portazo.

-Vaya, no habéis conseguido convencerles-dijo Aki.

-Ellos se lo pierden, vamos Endo, hoy seguro que consigues dominarla-dijo Pablo.

-¿Dominarla, estáis practicando una nueva supertécnica?-preguntó extrañada Aki.

-¡Sí! Se llama Mano Celestial- responde ilusionado Endo.

-Bueno, supongo que nos tocará entrenar otra vez con el Inazuma Kids.

Pablo les explicaba jugadas a los pequeños y les decía como tenían que chutar. Pablo sabía que a esos niños les faltaba mucho para dominar una supertécnica, pero estaba orgulloso de ellos: habían mejorado mucho.

-¡Ahí va, Endo!- gritó mientras chutaba Randall.

El tiro fue muy desviado y le dio a unos macarras que andaban por allí. Endo fue a disculparse y a coger el balón pero los macarras le dieron una patada en el estómago. Después el cabecilla dijo que les enseñaría como se jugaba al fútbol, le escupió al balón y chutó, pero le salió más desviado que a mi abuela a la pata coja con los ojos cerrados (xD) y le iba a dar a Maddie, Pablo y una persona que estaba observando la escena hacen un tiro combinado y le dan en los cojones testículos al macarra.

**¿Qué tal, fatal, horrible, pésimo? Bueno os recuerdo que es mi primer fic. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡NOOOO! Perdón, es que es Viernes/18/04/2014 y eso significa que: SOLO QUEDAN 3 DÍAS PARA QUE SE ACABEN LAS VACACIONES. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece salvo Pablo y algunos otros jugadores. Goenatsu, Endaki.**_ pensamientos _(notas de autor)

_**En clase...**_

Pablo esperaba aburrido a que el aburrido profesor diese la aburrida lección de las aburridas Matemáticas. El profesor pide silencio para presentar a un nuevo alumno.

-Se llama Goenji Shuuya, viene del Instituto Kirkwood, espero que tenga una grata bienvenida.

-_Kirkwood, eh, no me extraña que sea bueno, llegaron a la semifinal, pero perdieron contra la Royal. _(Ya se que en el manga y el anime llegan a la final pero aquí llegan a las semis)

_**Después de Clase**_

-¡Goenji, tienes que unirte al club de fútbol!- exigía Endo.

-Lo siento, pero ya no juego al fútbol.

-MAMORU ENDO, AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR.

-¿En que lío te has metido?-le pregunta Pablo.

-Nada, que yo sepa.

-No será que... No, no puede ser eso-dijo Pablo preocupado

_**En el despacho**_

-¿Que quería, señor director?-pregunta Endo.

-Jugaréis un amistoso-responde Wintersea.

-U... Un amistoso, ¡BIEN!, ¿contra quien?

-Contra la Royal Academy.

-¡Qué! (se le abre la boca al estilo anime)

-Ah, y no reuníis a 11 jugadores o no ganáis el partido cerraremos el club de fútbol.

-Cerrar... el club... de... fútbol, no se preocupe, GANAREMOS.

Pablo estaba preocupado, fue al encuentro de Endo.

-Endo, ¿que ha pasado?

-Jugaremos un amistoso contra la Royal Academy, y si no ganamos cierran el club.

-Un amistoso contra la Royal... PERO EN QUE C*ÑO ESTÁN PENSANDO SI SOLO SOMOS 9 CONTÁNDOTE A TI.

-Tendremos que reclutar a nuevos miembros.

Vuelven a la caseta y se lo cuentan a los demás, se ponen todos histéricos i gritan cosas del estilo de: ESTAMOS ACABADOS, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, ME CAGO EN LA P*TA ROYAL ACADEMY PARA QUE C*ÑO VIENE. Después de la histeria se ponen a entrenar como unos locos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 2 capítulo. ¿Que os ha parecido? A mi me gusta como ha quedado en el apartado _E__n clase _y el final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola k ase! Hoy estoy feliz, he leído la review de Sakura Daishi y me ha dado ánimos. Las parejas (Endaki, Goenatsu) empezarán en el partido contra el Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo Pablo y alguno más que aparezca.**

Pablo y Endo ya habían conseguido reclutar a los 2 jugadores que les faltaban (Kageno Jin y Matsuno Kuusuke). Endo estaba mejorando mucho en la portería y Pablo entrenaba su famoso tiro: Remate Meteorológico. (Tira de vaselina y se va muy alta, después Pablo dice el nombre de un fenómeno atmosférico,niebla, por ejemplo, y empieza a haber niebla entonces va el tiro envuelto en electricidad a la portería). Llegó el día del partido. Empiezan a jugar:

Saca el Raimon, lleva el balón Someoka, cuando se la iba a pasar a Pablo se la roba Sakura y tira desde ahí, gol. Saca el Raimon, les roban la pelota, tiran, gol. (Misma jugada x15). Kido se harta, TRIÁNGULO LETAL x3. Piiii, Piiii.

Pablo planeaba una estrategia que aprovechara los puntos débiles de la Royal, pero no encontraba ninguno. De repente, Kuusuke tira su camiseta y se va por patas.

-¡Kuusuke,vuelve, aún te necesitamos!- grita Endo.

-Yo no vuelvo ni loco- le contesta tajante Kuusuke.(Se va)

Goenji entra en el campo y se pone la camiseta.

-¡Goenji! Ya tardabas-dice alegre Pablo.

-¡Ja! Van a ver lo que és fútbol.

Saca la Royal, Pablo emmpieza a correr hacia delante.

Endo: _Corre porque confía en que la pare,pues sabesqué, la voy a parar._

**Triángulo Letal 52 PT**

**Mano Celestial 20 pt + Mamoru Endo dopado = PT**

La para y se la pasa a Pablo. Pablo se va de todos, se planta delante de la portería y tira.

**Remate Meteorológico 35 PT**

**Atajo 0 PT**

-¡Ja, toma gol!-dice triunfante Pablo

-Go... GOL, GOLAZO, PABLO ERES UN CRACK-grita Endo.

-Kido, ya hemos visto lo que queríamos, ¿por que no nos largamos ya?

-Queda uno, miras al pelopincho, se llama Goenji Shuuya.

Saca de centro la Royal, Kido pega un sprint y tira.

**Tornado Oscuro 42 PT**

**Mano Celestial 20 PT + Mamoru Endo Sin dopar**

Gol

-Oh, no, su tiro es demasiado fuerte-dice Endo, con las manos quemadas por la fuerza.

-Goenji, me quedo en defensa, ocúpate del ataque.

Saca de centro el Raimon, la tiene Someoka, se la roba Sakuma y regatea a todos, ¿a todos? A todos no, Pablo le entra, pero el usa una supertécnica.

**Regate Múltiple 36 PT**

**Campo Eléctrico (Pisa el suelo, sale un campo amarillo como el de la Mano Ultradimensional y empuja a Sakuma) 42 PT**

-Goenji, como no marques te ato una piedra al pie y te tiro al río.

-Tranquilo, no pienso fallar.

**Tornado de Fuego 35 PT**

**Atajo 0 PT**

-GOL, LE HEMOS METIDO DOS A LA ROYAL-dice Kurimatsu.

Kido va hacia el árbitro y le comunica que se retiran.

**Que, ¿os ha gustado el partido? Probé varias maneras de escribir el partido pero la que más me gustó fue esta. Por cierto, os dejo la formación del partido:**

**Zona Muerta-Raimon**

**Delanteros: Someoka y Goenji**

**Mediapunta: Pablo**

**Interiores: Sinichi y Sakichi**

**Medio Centro: Shourin**

**Defensas Centrales: Kabeyama y Kageno**

**Laterales: Kurimatsu y Kazemaru**

**Portero: Endo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Holita Vecinito, ¿Ned Flanders? No sé de qué me hablas. Bueno releí el capítulo 3 y tiene algunos errores, las parejas empiezan en el partío(Ya parezco del Farm)contra el Occult. Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Salvo Pablo)**

El equipo de fútbol del Raimon se encontraba en la caseta del club, discutiendo sobre cuáles fueron los errores en el partido contra la Royal. A Endo se le veía entusiasmado, por fin comenzaban a ser un equipo de verdad.

-Bueno, nuestro principal error fue la formación-dijo Pablo- una 4-4-2, analizando nuestras habilidades y multiplicándolas por la fuerza G de una patada giratoria de Chuck Norris dividiéndolo entre la estupidez de Endo...(sigue con las explicaciones media hora) he conseguida una formación que se adapta perfectamente a nuestras habilidades:

DC-DC Kuusuke, Someoka

-SP- Pablo

II-ID Kazemaru, Sinichi

-MCD- Sakichi

LI-LD Shourin, Kageno

-DF-DF- Kabeyama, Kurimatsu

-PR- Endo

**-**Otro error es que a cada jugador de la Royal le entraban 2 personas, si sólo le entra una hay menos posibilidades de robarla, pero el central no se descoloca.

Seguían encontrando defectos y defectos. Alguien abre la puerta desde fuera.

-¡Hola, chicos! Ha venido Natsumi, quiere deciros algo-dijo Aki.

-Bueno, voy a ir al grano, tenéis un partido contra el Instituto Occult, si ganáis entráis al Fútbol Frontier, si perdeis cojo una AK-47 y os pego un tiro a cada uno.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, era una broma. Se caen todos estilo anime.

Natsumi se va, Pablo la sigue y, sin que lka vea, le hace una peineta. Vuelve a la caseta.

-También ha venido una nueva gerente, se llama Haruna Otonashi.

Haruna entra en la caseta, Pablo, en cuanto la ve, corre hacia ella y la abraza (Mentes malpensadas no malpenséis). Se quedan todos con cara de: ¡What a Fuck! Pablo se separa.

-Haruna-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pa... ¡Pablo!.

-¿Os conocíais?-preguntó Aki con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Si, Haruna, Kido y yo íbamos al mismo orfanato.

-¡ERAS HUÉRFANO!

-Ya empezamos.

Pablo les cuenta toda su historia.

**Vale, ya está, un poco corto, pero no me matéis: Tenía que subir historias ya. Bueno tengo ganas de poner una tontería así que ahí va: El Red Bull lo inventó Afuro Terumi para que le diera alas y pudiera hacer la Sabiduría Divina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoooooolaaaaaaaaa, ¿queeeeeee taaaaaaaal? Iiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaazuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaa Eeeeeeeeleeeeeeeeveen noooooo meeeee peeeeerteeeeeeeeeneeeeceeeee y eeel baaaalleeeeno taaampooocoooo (xD ¿saaabes hablaaaaar balleeenoooo?)**

El equipo de fútbol del Raimantas, digo, Raimon, que se me pira la pinza, entrenaba en la Ribera del Río, alias el campo que usan siempre porque son tan Raimantas que no tienen campo propio. Someoka entrenaba de una manera muy agresiva y se le veía alterado.

-Someoka, para ya.-se quejaba Kuusuke después de haber sido tirado al suelo por Someoka.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy, chicos-dijo Pablo.

Todos se van menos Someoka y Pablo.

-Someoka, ¿por qué?-pregunta Pablo mientras chuta un balón con todas sus fuerzas. Someoka lo controla.

-Cuando vi a Shuuya jugar, sentí celos, envdia. Quiero ser como él, quiero jugar como él-grita Someoka mientras devuelve el tiro.

-No tienes que jugar como él, tu eres Someoka Ryuugo, y tienes tu propio estilo. ¡Remate Meteorológico!

Someoka le da una hostia/patada al balón y le sale el Remate Dragón. Someoka ha aprendido el Remate Dragón.

Pablo volvía a su "casa", si a un orfanato lleno de críos se le puede llamar casa, se preguntaba por qué le había parecido que Haruna estaba más guapa que antes, o por qué tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. La lógica le hacía pensar que solo se debía a que hacía tiempo que no la veía. Pero el sabía que no era así, ¿sería posible, se estaría enamorando?. Se sacude la cabeza, decide dejarlo pasar y pensar exclusivamente en el próximo partido. Pero, creedme, lo iba a tener muy dificil. Acelera el ritmo. Y la ve, la persona que ahora ocupa la mayoría, si no todos, sus pensamientos. ¿Que hacía allí, parada en medio de un paso de peatones? Pablo no vió más, un camión estaba a punto de arrollar a Haruna y mandarla al otro barrio. Se tira a empujarla, sin dudar un solo instante.

-¡HARUNA!

Pablo cae al suelo, aliviado al ver que Haruna también estaba en la acera.

-¿Haruna, estás bien?-pregunta desde el suelo.

-Sí.

Intenta levantarse, pero le falla la pierna derecha y se cae de bruces.

-¡Pablo! No lo intentes otra vez, tienes el tobillo torcido, vamos, yo te ayudo.

Haruna le tiende la mano, él la coge y se levanta. Pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Haruna y así, juntitos, vuelven a sus casas.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLÑZXCVBNM Síííííííí, por fin acabé. Bueno, me gustaría que me dijérais que es mal summary. Como en el anterior capítulo tenía ganas de poner una tontería y puse una pequeña, aquí pongo una como una casa: El Big Bang de Hiroto, Kidoe y Goenji, si se combinara con el Kamehameha que aprenderá Goenji en mi fic haría un Big Bang Kamehameha y habría 2 técnicas de Dragon Ball Z. Necesito un OC femenino, que sea gerente, y que contra la academia alius sea jugadora. Me da igual la posición. Dejo una plantilla: **

**Nombre:**

**Apodo: (Si lo tiene)**

**Cómo es: (Carácter y aspecto físico)**

**Técnicas: (Valen inventadas si se explican con claridad y si se dice de que tipo son (Tiro, Bloqueo, Atajo)**

**Posición:**

**Pareja: (Endo y Goenji están cojidos, y Pablo tampoco vale)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡VALE YA! Y os preguntaréis, ¿a quién le gritas? A mi parte del cerebro malvada, que me ha dicho que queme cosas. NO PIENSO HACER ESO. El puesto de OC ya está cubierto. Bueno, sentido común, disclaimer.**

**Sentido Común: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece. Tampo col el OC que aparecerá que le pertencece a Angelicius.**

Endo Endocrino (?) caminaba por una calle de la ciudad Inazuma. Iba caminando con su bolso de mujer con rayitos. De repente, sabe dios porqué, le da por ponerse a ver hacia un paso de peatones, justo por donde pasa Goenji, y al Endocrino este le da por seguirlo en plan Sherlock Holmes/Detective Conan. Goenji entra en la habitación de una niña pequeña que estaba dormida. (¡GOENJI ACOSADOR DE MIERDA!). Goenji sale de la habitación y pilla a Endo (¡Goenji dale de hostias, por favor!).

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... bueno... emmm... esto... tevientrarenelhospitalypensequeestabaslesionadoyporesonoqueríasjugaralfútbolperoveoqueenrealidadveniasaacosardigo...verunaniñapequeñaque(se fija en que se apellidaba Goenji también)estuhermaynomemates.

-QUÉ, anda pasa...

Y el resto sale en IE1 Capítulo 3. (XD estaba harto de escribir tanta burrada, tengo que aprender a dosificar mi tontería, y mis pastillas).

(En la caseta del club)

Pablo, con ayuda de sus reusadas muletas, se dirigía a la caseta de club mientras hablaba con Azuma (buscarlo en la wiki de inazuma eleven es amigo de Endo y Aki).

-¡Qué, no vas a poder jugar el próximo partido!

-Estamos acabados

Endocrino, que, como siempre, tiene que intervenir con sus estúpidas palabras, entra en escena.

-Tranquilos chicos, si lo damos todo en el campo podremos ganar.

-(Pablo pensando) _Que coño tendrá en la cabeza en vez de cerebro, serrín, aire, chicle, un balón de fútbol (nota mental: muy buena idea), bueno, ya se la abrirá en algún partido._

_-_(Pablo hablando) ¿Quién me sustituirá?

Entra Goenji por la puerta, Endo se desmaya por el exceso de gomina, a Pablo se le pone una gota anime en la cabeza.

-Yo te sustituiré.

-Oye Pablo, ¿y como te lo torciste?

-Bueno, esto... es algo dificil de explicar, así que voy a ir al grano:

-Te pisó un elefante

-Te cayó un árbol encima

-Te caiste en plan épico de la torre Inazuma

-QUEREIS DEJARME HABLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ

-Un camión iba a atropellar a Haruna, la empujé y al caer en la acera me torcí el tobillo.

**Parte del cerebro malvada: Haz una bomba casera y explota el colegio.**

**Yo: Pues no es mala idea, no.**

**Parte del cerebro inteligente: Mejor haz que estás enfermo**

**Sentido Común: Estáis todas locas, yo mejor me suicido**

**Parte Sádica: No espera te mato yo.**

**Sentido Comun: (Me arrepentiré de esto pero...) Vale**

**Parte Sádica empieza a torturar a Sentido Común, después le clava un cuchillo en el corazón.**

**Yo:El OC aparecerá junto con Bobby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: Vale, esto se me ha ido de las manos, ¿donde está sentido común?**

**Parte Sádica: (Relamiéndose) Yo lo maté bwaajajajjajajaja.**

**Parte Estúpida: Sin tele y sin cerveza Homer pierde la cabeza, corre plátano, soy un unicornio, púdrete flanders, los simpsons mode on (se vuelve amarillo).**

**Parte Cabreada: ME CAGO EN TODO PARAR YA Y TÚ (me señala) METE EL DISCLAIMER.**

**Yo: (asustado) Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece y ¡POR FAVOR SENTIDO COMÚN VUELVE!**

Bueno, los del Raimon entrenaban en plan épico durante 2 horas (1 para ir a la portería y otra para tirar, en plan Supercampeones). Pablo obseraba desde el banquillo. Endo estaba distraído.

-¡Cuidado, Endo!

El Remate Dragón le da en la cara a Endo, que se queda inconsciente.

-Endo, despierta

-ENDO

-Dejadme a mi, apartaros, apartaros- dice Pablo

-Endo, hay un balón de fútbol nuevo.

Sigue durmiendo.

-Vale, habrá que tomar medidas drásticas, 1 de 2: darle una hostia, 2 de 2:lo mismo.

-Ah. Ya se.

-Endo, Aki te está esperando desnuda con un balón de fútbol en la mano.

Endo se despierta como un idiota, digo, como él mismo, y Pablo le da una hostia. Lo vuelve a dejar inconsciente, pero esta vez se le abre la cabeza tipo anime. Hay un balón de fútbol.

-¡Lo sabía!

Endocrino volvía a su casa, mientras pensaba (What a Fuck! Endo piensa) en Aki. ¿Qué le pasaba, por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y, POR QUE COÑO SE HABÍA DESPERTADO CUANDO PABLO LE DIJO QUE AKI ESTABA DESNUDA?

_Endo piensa, espera, mejor no pienso, que se me estropea el cerebro, haber, 1 de 2, estoy enamorado de Aki, 2 de 2, la hostia de Pablo me afectó al cerebro. Creo que es 1 de uno, pero soy subnormal y voy a esperar a que venga Ichinose y me la quite. Bueno, mejor se lo digo después del partido y punto._

Pablo volvía a su orfanato, esta vez sin ningún sobresalto, intentaba ir lo mas rápido que podía con esas estúpidas muletas. Hoy venía al que los niños del orfanato consideraban su padre, Ashtram Schiller, con el tiempo, Pablo había acabado por quererle como a un padre.

-¡Padre!

-Hola, Pablo, ven, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, verás, cuando tu equipo llegue a la final quiero que te vayas de él.

-¡Qué, dejar el Raimon! ¿Por qué padre?

-Aplastaremos al Raimon, después a todo Japón, y después, al mundo entero. Por fin puedo vengarme del mundo por haberme arrebatado a mi hijo.

-Padre, yo... no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar a mis amigos ahora.

-Lo harás, y serás el capitán del Génesis, el equipo definitivo, el más fuerte.

-¡NO! No estoy de acuerdo con tus planes padre.

-Vete, y no me vuelvas a llamar padre.

-Padre, no, ¡padre!

Pablo, triste y alicaído, con lágrimas resbalado por sus mejillas, ¿qué iba a hacer él? No tenía familia, dinero ni un lugar a donde ir. Sentía odio, un profundo odio hacia su padre. Corrió, y no dejó de correr, a pesar de su tobillo. Sentía que Hiroto y Midorikawa le seguían, eran grandes amigos, habían llegado al orfanato en el mismo día. Pero no podía parar, ellos no lo entendían ahora, su padre, su querido padre, le había obligado a traicionar a sus amigos. Eso para él era tabú, prohibido. De repente, ensimismado como estaba, tropieza con una persona que él conoce muy bien.

**Sentido Común: He vuelto.**

**Yo: Síííí, gracias sentido común, muchas gracias.**

**Sentido Común: (Saca una ametralladora) Y ahora, MORID (empieza a disparar a Parte Sádica, parte estúpida, parte cabreada, en resumen, a todas las partes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo: ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizo, así que os voy a decir unas 5.000 excusas que tenía preparadas para la ocasión, adelante, Sentido Común.**

**Sentido Común:**

**1. Empezaron los exámenes**

**2. No me apetecía**

**3. Estaba ocupado**

**4. Se había estropeado el ordenador**

**5. …**

**(2 horas después)**

**Sentido Común: Sigo diciendo que tendrías que estar estudiando.**

**Yo: Qué va, si ya me lo sé todo.**

**Sentido Común: Ya claro.**

**Yo: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y ESTUDIÉ 5 HORAS SEGUIDAS Y NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA.**

Bueno, después de chocar, Pablo tira de la persona contra la que, minutos antes, acababa de pegarse aquel tremendo ostión hacia el cruce, mientras el también lo hacía. Se fija en la persona y se da cuenta de que es... Haruna.

-Haruna, ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo, bueno, digamos que... venía a hacerte una visita

-Shhhh, calla.

Hiroto y Midorikawa pasan corriendo y se paran en el cruce, mientras miraban hacia todos lados extrañados.

-Si que corre, si...-resopló Midorikawa

-Tienes razón Mido, porcierto, ¿sabes por qué se ha puesto así?

-Creo que padre le dijo que dejara el Raimon

-Pablo nunca desobedecería órdenes de padre

-Sí, pero nunca se había enamorado

-Tienes razón, aquella chica... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Mmmm... No me acuerdo

-Bueno, sigamos.

"Aquella chica", de todo las palabras que habían dicho aquellos dos, Haruna solo se había quedado con esas, ¿por qué, después de tantos años enamorada de él, le volvía a romper el corazón? Estaba claro que no hablaba de ella.

-¿Pablo, por qué escapabas de esos dos?

-Digamos que he tenido un problema con padre, y no pienso volver al orfanato.

-Ah

Pablo se pone de pie, sintiendo punzadas de dolor, era tonto, ¿por que se había puesto a correr con el tobillo mal?

-¿Pablo?

-¿Que quieres, Haruna?

-¿A que se referían con "Aquella chica"

-Puees, a la persona que me gusta.

-¿Y quién es?

-No te lo puedo decir

-Pues por lo menos dime como es

-Pues tiene el pelo azul, como el mar, pero no un mar transparente, si no uno profundo y lleno de misterios, sus ojos son azules, como un zafiro. Y, aunque hable mucho, sabe qué decir en los momentos tristes.

-Pablo, sigo sin saber quien és

Pablo sonríe.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Sí

Pablo hinca una rodilla en el suelo.

-Esa persona eres tú, Haruna Otonashi. Te quiero.

-Yo no

Pablo siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, mientras cruje por dentro.

-¡Yo te amo!

Y esta vez, el corazón de Pablo se recompone, ¿como aquella chiquilla había conseguido robarle el corazón? Pablo se acerca a Haruna, y simplemente la besa, como si un beso fuera suficiente para decirle todo lo que sentía.

**¡Fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido, cursi, horrendo, (inserte aquí adjetivos, xD)? Bueno, para el próximo capítulo, partido cotra el Occult. POR FIN.**


End file.
